Champions
by jazzy2may
Summary: 01.13.2009 New Ch.2 Posted: Mizuki/Iruka. Kaksshi/Iruka. AU. Modern World. TKD Sensei Iruka meets fellow Sensei Kakashi Hatake, 2 years after Iruka’s boyfriend was struck down by a vespa, sparks fly. Humor & Angst. Yaoi/Slash. Being Revamped & Reposted.
1. Ch1: Mother's Worries

**Disclaimer: This is a creation of fanfiction and is not intended to fringe on the rights of the creator or production companies of Naruto. Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto. **

* * *

**This is a YAOI, Slash, Fic. If you are not a fan of Yaoi or Slash; please read no further then this. If you do not like such stories please turn back now.**

* * *

Title:** Champions  
**Author: Jazzy  
aka Mizukiruhoh

Rating: T  
Pairings: Mizuki/Iruka; Kakashi/Iruka

**Warnings: Alternate Universe and Location - Modern Day America. Humor, Angst, Romance, Hurt-Comfort, Possible Death of a Main Character, Drama, **

**Not beta'd. Beware of rough-draft qualities and errors!**

_word count: 1,790_

* * *

**Champions: Chapter One  
**written by: Jazzy

**

* * *

**

A/N: _I've decided to take this story at a slower pace and expand on his earlier years and his years with Mizuki. So it may be a little longer before we get to the Kakashi/Iruka part of things. :D  
Chapters will of course vary in length as I write it.  
Thank you for your patience! :D  
_End A/N

* * *

**–Several Years Earlier-**

"Yomghwa poro kashilkkayo, onul ohu-e kapshida!" Smiled the youth on the phone unable to hide his joy. (english: would you like to go see a movie this afternoon?)

"Where are you going this afternoon?" asked the youth's mother with concern, in English, only hearing part of the conversation. She was trying to teach by example, by speaking more English around her son than Korean.

"Are you talking to Mizuki?"

Her son was still finding it hard to speak and assimilate into American society. He was comfortable in little Korea Town and hanging out with local Korean residence able to speak and understand the Korean parts of him rather then hanging out with USA born teenagers that spoke only English and hung out at the American malls.

"Mizuki, yes," Iruka continued to smile. "Yonghwa." Replied the young man.

In some respects she wished he would make more of an effort to assimilate into the new world they lived in. It made her worry for his education and social development. She tried speaking mostly English around him trying to teach by example and invite his curious nature to take part in the experience of learning a new language.

"Going to the movies?" she asked chuckling. "You rascal, how do you intend to afford it?

"Tangshin-un arumdapgunyo Omani." the child's smile grew if possible even more charming with a littel bit of flirtatious in it. He definitely knew he was the apple of his mother's eye. (english: you are so beautiful mom)

"I'm your mother!" she cried pretense of being scandalized. "Stop flirting with me."

The boy giggled. His mother both sighed in equal parts exasperation and pleasured amusement. She blushed that she was so easily swayed with sweet words and stroking of her vanity.

"You little flirt, very well, you rascal; I'll give you the money, heavens! But when you get back from Yonghwa, you'll need to finish your chores as well as get to studying! And help me fix dinner, okay?"

"Kamsahanmida! Omani. Sarang Omani!" (english: thank you! mom. I love you, mom)

"Your welcome, Iruka, I love you as well, a million times more than I bet you love me." She smiled sweetly and teased her son, stroking his long silken dark hair, and gently stroked a finger over his scar, the only flaw in his perfect complexion. He continued to grin at her as she got lost in her ruminations.

She knew she should have chosen a different name on her son's birth but there had been something romantic about the foreign name and what it stood for. The Japanese term for Dolphin turned out to be the perfect depiction of her son's personality and grace.

He definitely embodied everything Iruka stood for: grace, charm, and jubilance, a lot of joy for life and laughter and play.

"Go, shew, Ka!" She smiled playfully at him once more. "Ka! Go to your movie and let me have my afternoon in peace I guess."

"I'll be back later in time for chores and homework Omani! Kamsahanmida!"

She looked to the family shrine as Iruka left for his film and to meet with Mizuki. She looked for a long moment at the shrine and the pictures within it.

"Look papa, your son is growing so handsome and he's a flirt like you were. Such a chip off the block." She grinned sadly, fighting the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Iruka looked a lot like his father and took after the Umino temperament. It was times like this that Mrs. Umino missed her dear departed husband most. She has survived five years so far without her husband and Iruka had been a true blessing with a truly kind nature as well as having a blessed soul for responsibility.

She honestly couldn't think what she would ever be able to live without her son or survive without his joy and nature a constant in her life. He was truly a son to be proud of, even if he was a little stubborn and maybe a little to quick to temper, and yes, his practical jokes could be quite a pain, but other than that he was a great son.

He was such a little soldier.

Her child was such a complex individual with mood changes, and times when he was more childish than adult and other times more adult than child.

Iruka though was a good son and tried his best to care for his mother, tot ake care of her and their home, as well himself and his own schooling, which of course as with all children schooling tended to come last.

He tried very hard not to be a burden to his widow mother. Iruka always tried to make life easier for his overworked mother. Iruka was truly blessed with a giving and caring nature.

She worried for his future. She worried he would one day care too much and take on too much and end up in an early grave some day in his future. She also worried for the present.

She worried that he was falling behind in his classes. His time limit to learn English was running out and the school would not be pleased to see he was still stubbornly clinging to his Korean language and heritage rather than trying to fit in with America and English language.

As Mother does she worried about everything. She almost worried herself sick over every little thing. (Iruka of course would also develop this trait later on in life) ;D

But most of all, Mrs. Umino worried for the nature of her son's friendship with the little boy down the street. Mizuki was a year older than Iruka and had something in his nature that Mrs. Umino couldn't quite put her finger on but it was something she definitely did not approve of.

Mizuki had much in common with Iruka, like he, Mizuki only had one parent. Mizuki was being raised by a rather hard man and a physically powerful one at that as well as a man who could lose his temper in a bad way and turn violent. This did not bode well for Mizuki's future nature.

Mrs Umino feared that spending so much time with Mizuki would change Iruka. Mizuki was a pack leader, Iruka was a kind kid, a sheep to be led by shrewd and merciless conniving predators. She really hoped Mizuki didn't fall into this category but she couldn't help but worry!

Mizuki just had too much power over her naïve and compassionate son. Iruka would follow Mizuki any where. She just hoped Mizuki never realized that power of if he did to know how to use it wisely.

* * *

Iruka and Mizuki seemed to have a very close relationship, closer than most little boys.

She worried about Iruka. She worried that her son may not be as normal as she thought he was. Her heart was in pain for him. She hoped desperately he would not walk that lonely path.

She hoped she was wrong.

She truly hoped Iruka didn't turn gay.

She knew that if he did, she was at fault for being a bad mother, for teaching him house work and women's chores and the cooking, and things from a woman's perspective. She had never been very good at denying the fact that he had been one cute little toddler, dressing in an apron and little gown, helping his Omani around the house and playing tea party. Iruka just had something in his nature that was very nurturing. He came by it naturally. He was such a sensitive and loving person. If he saw a need to assist he assisted.

She sometimes thought he'd make a great doctor or teacher. He was patient and kind. He was a nuturer.

Sometimes Iruka had gone so far as to play pretend with his little friends. Iruka had pretended to be one of the boy's wife and his dolls their children. They had played house with each other up until they were seven, by that time the neighbors and other kids had started to call them both on their strange behavior.

As his mother she should have tried harder to steer him away from the more feminine things but becoming a widow and having an eager and helpful son had been a blessing and she had taken advantage of it.

She just hoped he didn't turn gay, not because she wouldn't still love her son and come to eventually to accept that in him, but because she knew it was a hard and difficult life. It was a lonely road being gay, with little understanding or compassion in the world towards such people.

"Don't turn gay Iruka. But if you do, Omani and Papa will love you always, no matter what! Omani will fight for you and be strong for you!"

"Fight!" she cheered.

She smiled at the picture of her husband and it seemed almost to her his eyes were watching over her with a proud twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**TBC - Arashi makes his debut!**

**

* * *

**

Reviews welcomed and enjoyed. But no flames, okay? ;D


	2. Step Dad

**

* * *

**

YAOI, Slash, Yes, this is another slash, m/m coupling fic.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been influenced lately by my obsession with Korean Dramas, to name a few of my favorites: Jumong, Be Strong Geum-Soon, My Lovely Sam-Soon, and of course my all time favorite: No.1 Coffe Prince Shop. I also bought a simple Korean-English-Korean Travel Guide and Language Book, so I do apologize if my Korean is bad and or childish. The first chapter still feels rather stilted and hard to understand, hopefully this second chapter will be more fluid and easier to read.

Thank you for your patience! :D & Thank you for not flambaying me – er flaming me.

**End A/N**

* * *

**Champions  
**written by: Jazzy

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka (Mizuki/Iruka past-tense)

Rating: T

Summary: Tae Kwan Do Instructor Iruka meets fellow Instructor Kakashi Hatake, two years after Iruka's last boyfriend was struck down by a vespa, sparks fly.

**Warnings: Alternate Universe and Location - Modern Day America. Humor, Angst, Romance, Hurt-Comfort, Drama**

**

* * *

**

Not beta'd. Beware of rough-draft qualities and errors!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
–** Iruka Gains A New Dad?! - _**Yondaime Arashi Uzumaki**_ **-**

When Yondaime Arashi Uzumakihad come into their lives Iruka had been reluctant to accept him as his mother's boyfriend let alone as a stand in for his own deceased father. Those were some unhappy moments between mother and son. Iruka didn't like feeling replaced in his mother's life no matter how much his mother had tried to reassure her son he was still needed and loved; he couldn't quite stop feeling resentful of Yondaime Arashi Uzumaki's place in their lives.

As young men often do, Iruka fought with both his mother and her boyfriend and often ran to his friend's house to Mizuki for were some unhappy moments and trying times in all of their lives. Of course things were about to get much worse for Iruka.

By the time Iruka turned thirteen Yondaime Arashi Uzumakimarried Iruka's mother. It was also at this point that Mrs. Umino-Uzumaki was diagnosed with cancer. It was slow debilitating death. And it had felt as if Iruka's heart was being shredded everyday his mother suffered. He had days where he'd wish his mother would just fall asleep and not wake up so that her suffering would be at an end and then he'd feel guilt riddled and loathing of himself.

His mother battled to stay alive for her son and for her new husband who loved her almost more than life itself it seemed. It was also a chance for Iruka and Arashi to grow closer to one another and to bond with one another. Arashi took responsibility for Iruka, he refused to give him up into his wife's family custody in Seoul, the capital city of Korea, if Iruka's mother died. She and Arashi wrote up legal documents and filed them with the courts and Arashi was given full guardianship over Iruka and even adopted him at this time to make sure that no one could take the boy away from his mother's husband.

It was a slow road to acceptance for Iruka but Arashi seemed to love him as a father loved a son. Arashi was a very loving man and somehow a very strong man. Iruka's mother died of cancer leaving Iruka devastated and feeling alone. Arashi though refused to let Iruka feel alone. Both men barely survived Mrs. Umino-Uzumaki's death.

Iruka turned into quite the delinquent. Mizuki became even more heavily involved in his life and more often then not Iruka could always be found clinging to Mizuki. They were good in the ranks of fellow delinquents. Mizuki was of course more hard core than Iruka. Arashi didn't like the turn that Iruka was taking on his path of life.

Arashi was not sure what he could do for his adopted son. He knew Iruka was hurting and was devastated by the loss of his mother and unwilling or just unable to speak of his loss or come to terms with it. Arashi was at a loss to help his son. He loved him but the boy seemed reluctant to accept his Step-Father's love. The boy lashed out and ran away a lot and now the gang ties?

Arashi prayed every day for the inner strength and compassion he would need to help his son. As a last resort Arashi signed them up for father-son activities and yes, family counseling.

Arashi took Iruka in to the mountains and wild places most weekends and on all school vacations, to bring his son spiritual healing and knowledge of survival and wilderness, when they weren't visiting relatives in Korea or across most of America. Arashi had quite a large family and they were spread out all over the USA. Visiting family was fun most of the time in both countries. Sometimes though Iruka would go live with his Korean relatives in the summer months and spend about three to six weeks with them when he wasn't spending time with Arashi and his relatives and or just going camping with Arashi.

Slowly over time Iruka began to heal and began to settle back into his old self, the self his mother loved and had depended on.

Iruka was still getting into trouble at school though which was rather perplexing. High School was almost over and Iruka's record was very spotty though his grades were average some A's B's but mostly C's.

"Your mother would want you to work harder and to have a better life. Why are you letting your life and your mother's spirit, her dreams for you, down?" asked Arashi.

Iruka was ashamed. However he looked into his step-father's eyes and replied. "I'm trying my best but my heart compels me to distraction. I'm trying to help Mizuki. His father had been hard on him and Mizuki is getting swallowed up by the gangs. Mizuki is turning into a stranger. He's hard and mean lately."

"Iruka." Said Arashi gently, compassion shining in his eyes.

"I'm a loyal person. I can't just abandon him. Mizuki needs me."

"He's destroying your life. He's ruining your future." Chastised Arashi. "I don't advocate abandoning friends but he's being destructive not just to himself but to you as well. This can't go on."

"I know it can't. That's why I… I want to join up and take Mizuki with me."

"What do you mean?" asked Arashi, uncertain that he fully understood what his son was saying.

"I need you to sign this registry form. I'm joining the Marines, specifically the ROTC program. Mizuki will join if I do. Its his chance and mine. I know it will be hard but we can be reformed into better people, stronger people. Mizuki could be saved without going to prison or being killed by a rival gang member or being set up by some laky that wants his place in his gang. It will save both our lives."

"I think your thinking short term son. Once you join up you can never be free of the armed forces. The Government will have the right to recall you at whim and will. What if a war breaks out? You could be killed! I wont do it!" growled Arashi stubbornly.

It was the first of many campaigns. Iruka fought long and hard with Arashi. But eventually Iruka forged the signature and took Mizuki with him. Arashi was upset over Iruka's actions but in the end he had to come to the realization that if Iruka was willing to go so far and so stubbornly hold on to this dream to this path of hope then he couldn't force him not to take it no matter that the signature had been forged and if Arashi wanted to he could argue the document's legitimacy and get his son in to deeper troubles but he didn't. Iruka had done it after a whole year of fruitless conversations and fruitless persuasion tactics. Iruka was a stubborn youth and he was resolved. He would not be swayed from his path.

Arashi had hoped the boy would be patient and think things through a little longer before running off to join up with the Marines. Iruka was Seventeen now and Mizuki eighteen and homeless.

In the end it was perhaps the best decision Iruka had ever made for himself and for his friend Mizuki.

Iruka continued his studies while in the Marines earning his GED and taking college courses on-line. Iruka took to the Marines well as did Mizuki though it took him a little longer to fall into line. It wasn't easy for either Iruka or Mizuki let alone keeping their relationship on the down low from their teammates and commanding officers.

On Iruka's eighteenth Birthday, dressed in his formal uniform and with three weeks of leave in hand, Iruka was best man at his Step-Father's, Arashi's, wedding. Arashi married a woman named Kushina and three days later a baby by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was born, Iruka's little brother.

Iruka was overwhelmed by the whirlwind of events. He was deeply unsettled that his step-dad had found a new love and it seemed was putting away all remnants of his past even going so far as to replace Iruka with his full blooded son Naruto. The baby had big cerulean eyes that sparkled with intelligence and good humor as well as a full head of golden blonde hair.

In spite of feeling replaced something in Iruka's heart clenched as Naruto made eye contact with him and was settled into his arms. Naruto was so tiny but a bundle of joy. Iruka was instantly in love. He felt tears grace his eyes, he had never felt so… so... there weren't enough words to describe his feelings, words were too inadequate. The sensations in his heart couldn't be expressed, tears flowed like those emotions in his pounding heart; his heart was so full, too full, it was overflowing.

Arashi and Kushina smiled gently at their eldest son. Kushina had been a beautiful and composed woman from a more traditional Japanese family, she had been graceful and had accepted Iruka with warm open arms and formally greeting him as her eldest son. Iruka knew the future would hold some challenges for their growing little family but he couldn't help but feel that he was welcomed and accepted. He was reluctant to let Naruto go. But Naruto was Kushina's and Arashi's son not Iruka's son.

Iruka took part in all the evening and morning feedings, rocking the baby as little Naruto screamed out his lungs, singing to him and rocking him, giving him a bottle and changing his diapers without ever being asked or told to. Iruka enjoyed every part of his leave with his family even if it was a leave that left him more tired then the Marines ever had.

Still when he returned to his troop his friends all noticed that Iruka was shining in spite of being exhausted. He showed them the wedding pictures and the baby pictures, tons of baby pictures of Naruto with Iruka in the frame, holding the baby or feeding the baby or playing with the baby.

His troop teased him endlessly, on his love for his baby brother. _Brother complex, mother-hen, proud little papa_, you name it they called him it. Of course it didn't help that Iruka was the shortest person in his troop or that he blushed so much or gave back as good as he got. Still it felt good being with his troop again despite his sadness for leaving his little brother and step-parents behind him.

Mizuki pampered him and spent more time with him, well as much of their private time as he could without making people suspicious of their relationship.

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

**Chapter three coming soon.**


End file.
